


The Stories of the Past

by buckysbear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysbear/pseuds/buckysbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark loved the stories ‘Aunt’ Peggy told him of Bucky Barnes with Captain America and the Commandos. They were the stories he begged to hear and might’ve had a large crush on Bucky at the time through the stories. Now with Bucky around, Tony finds himself telling the stories he used to hear to help the man remember who he was and finds himself developing that age old crush again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stories of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created for the winteriron bang on tumblr~! Hope you all enjoy it!

It had been a few months since Steve finally found James ‘Bucky’ Barnes. Of course James had done a great job at keeping low up until that happened and even a bit after. However since Steve found him, Hydra agents and other agents alike seemed to be dying to get their hands on James Barnes. The Winter Solider. The ultimate weapon if they got him on their side, which of course was true but there was no way he was ever going to go willingly. Though he knew that Steve wasn’t looking at it that way but the rest of the entire world was.

 

In some ways James realized the consequences of giving in and going to Steve because the rest of the world would soon know his location as well. However he was also found himself always hitting dead ends as he tried to figure himself out. He was stuck. He was an empty shell that did not really know much about himself which was why he decided to seek out Steve. Knowing that Steve would be able to help him figure it out but it wasn’t going how he had hoped.

 

Though now that everyone was after him, it was getting a bit to difficult to figure that stuff out. So here he was, standing in an extravagant home in California, where he would be residing with one Tony Stark. According to Steve, it’s one of the safest places he could ever be. But he’d also be without Steve due to being needed back at the Avengers base. He was kind of okay with that though but he did dislike the fact that Steve wouldn’t be there to help with memories. Alone again. James was used to that though.

 

“Welcome to the home of Stark,” Tony announced, a smirk across his face as he approached the two soldiers standing in his doorway. “My place is about as safe as you can be.”

 

“Yeah just make sure not to challenge a murderer and give him your home address again,” Steve commented sternly. “I’m trusting you, Tony.”

 

“Hey, that was a different time but I promise, I won’t bring attention to your friend here,” Stark commented, but easily letting the conversation slip away from his past mistakes. Now his attention was on James Barnes. _God James Barnes_. “My home is about as safe as can be and you’ll love it here. What would you like me to refer to you as while you’re here?”

 

While Tony was all for making nicknames and part of him ached to call him Bucky, he knew it was a touchy subject. Last thing he wanted to do was trigger a man who was unstable and when he didn’t know the full capacity of the man currently in front of him.  Unlike all the other Avengers, the information known on the man’s current state of mind didn’t entirely exist. He didn’t know how much he could push James out of his comfort zone without the sever consequences and he didn’t want to test it at the moment—especially with Steve staring at him.

 

“James Barnes,” he answered quietly.

 

“Well James, call me Tony,” he introduced, smile across his face then glancing at Steve. “Better get going spangles. You’ve got some Avengers to take care of.”

 

Steve simply rolled his eyes then glanced at James. “If you need me, just give me a call. I’ll be here as soon as you need me. And if Tony’s being an ass… you’ve got full permission to be an ass in return. Just don’t kill each other if all goes to hell.”

 

“I’ll be fine Steve,” James reassures quietly.

 

Steve gave a small nod then headed off. The room fell to silence. Well this was a bit awkward. James was clearly eyeing over Tony and Tony was clearly doing the same in return. However Tony’s gaze was more over taking in all the details of the man he’d heard so many stories about growing up. Though he tried to hide the fact that he was completely excited about the opportunity to meet him.

 

“I’ll show you to where you’ll be sleeping. It’s just the two of us here and sometimes Pepper but the chance of her coming is slim,” Tony finally piped up before turning and heading off up the stairs. “Don’t worry about food. Take whatever you want whenever you’re hungry. You’re free to roam around where you please. I spend most of my time down in the lab so if you ever feel the need for company, you can come down. Just don’t touch things. _Anything_. The only rule of the lab.”

 

“Okay,” James answered, following Tony up the stairs.

 

“And if you ever need anything or want anything, just tell Jarvis,” he informed. “He’s what makes this place safe.”

 

“I’m here to assist in anything you need,” Jarvis’ voice perked up.

 

“There you go,” Tony commented and stopping in front of a door, pushing it open. “Here’s your room.”

 

“Thanks,” James replies before stepping into the room and dropping his one single bag on the bed.

 

“Oh and while you’re here… if you ever need to talk then I’m here,” he says before turning away. “Also… I’m totally checking out that metal arm of yours sometimes while you’re here. I need to know what kind of tech is in that thing!”

 

A small chuckle slips from James’ lips and he gives a nod, despite Tony’s back being to him. “We’ll see about that.”

 

“Oh no it’ll happen,” he warned, glancing over his shoulder at the man. “Even if I have to do it while you’re sleeping.”

 

“Yeah right,” James commented.

 

“Just wait and see hot shot,” Tony commented before continuing his way out. “Dinner will be at 6pm!”

 

As soon as Tony was clear of the door, he let a small sigh from his lips. Why on earth had he agreed to this? How was he supposed to spend most likely months on end with James? A guy he’d heard so much about. A guy he even possibly had a crush on growing up. Okay well not possibly. It was certainly a crush. The biggest one could ever have and now that crush was in his house.

 

“Jarvis, allow James access to the lab freely. If he is having issues, I want him to be able to reach me,” he explains as he walks. “Just as a safety measure. So I guess just take away the code access for the time being.”

 

“In process now,” Jarvis replied.

 

“Thanks Jar. Also… do you think you can help me make dinner tonight?”

 

“Trying to impress, sir? Might I suggest not letting things catch fire?”

 

“You know, I don’t remember programming you to be this sassy…”

 

* * *

 

It was nearing 6pm when James walked down the stairs to the kitchen area. Some music was playing throughout the floor. Very rock and roll, high-energy music. While it made no sense to him, he kept walking quietly through the main level to the living room. Tony was working in the kitchen.

 

James watched Tony move with ease and singing along to the music playing. He had to admit, it was a fascinating sight to watch. With care he quietly slipped into a chair at the bar, not making a single sound as he did. While it wasn’t a conscious choice, just how he was used to moving around, in silence.

 

Suddenly Tony turned around to grab something and immediately jumped halfway back. When the hell had James gotten there was the thought dominating his thoughts and was possibly written across his face for a brief moment. He gave a small sigh then smiled at James, trying his best to seem like he wasn’t scared at all by the sudden presence.

 

“Jarvis, turn the music down,” he called out, the music volume dipping down to a lower level. “Next time just, announce yourself. I don’t need a test to see if my heart is still working.”

 

“You seemed to be enjoying yourself,” James answered simply and quietly.

 

Tony eyed the man in front of him. This man was so much different than the one he’d heard so much about. Of course he didn’t blame James for that. It must be incredibly difficult trying to deal with all that. It was something he didn’t entirely want to imagine going through himself either. But James was so… quiet. Way to quiet. Way quieter than the man that was once in his stories.

 

“I made a huge meal. If you eat anything like Rogers, I better have no left overs by the end of dinner,” he joked, trying to keep the mood light. “And if you don’t like the food… well pretend like you do. It’ll help my ego.”

 

James gave a small laugh, very unexpectedly. It seemed to surprise him that he laughed. “I don’t know you well… but I get the feeling you’ve already got a sizable ego.” He was clearly trying his best to joke and at the same time testing the waters, like he wasn’t sure how it’d go over. Tony admired that though and didn’t take offense since he knew he had an ego to him at this point. He just stopped caring.

 

“My ego is the perfect size I’ll have you know. You can’t blame me for knowing exactly how awesome I am,” Tony teased, setting the table up for the two of them. “After all, I’m a Stark. Big egos seem to run in the family. Granted they weren’t as awesome as I am but still.”

 

“I… uhh…” James murmured, almost as if he wasn’t sure how to say what he wanted to say. “Steve told me the topic was a little… not liked.”

 

Tony turned and cocked a brow in James’ direction. Then it all made sense. Howard. So Steve had given James a warning. As nice as that was, he had prepared for it to come up. “Well from Steve, it’s extremely disliked cause I don’t need any of that back in his day crap. But it all depends on the context of the conversation itself. If your going to say I’m better than him then I’ll fully accept it.”

 

“I was just going to say I don’t remember much about him.”

 

That wasn’t much of a surprise. Tony could feel his smile fall. How could something so awful happen to someone so wonderful? It didn’t seem fair. “Would you like me to tell you about him? I’ve got loads of stories from your time around him. Maybe it’ll jog some memories? This is a onetime offer and don’t tell Rogers.”

 

If anyone else were standing in the kitchen, they’d probably be surprised that Tony even made such an offer. He wasn’t the kind of guy to offer stories about his father or talk about him in long periods of time. In fact, it was a subject he liked to avoid entirely if possible. However he knew how much he really loved Bucky from the stories he head. If he got help this gorgeous man in front of him, he’d suffer through it.

 

“Sure… it’s worth a shot,” James replied.

 

“Alright, then come sit at the table and we’ll eat while I talk,” he suggested, gesturing to the table and heading to the kitchen. He grabbed two glasses and a bottle of whiskey, he was going to need it to get through this, then set the glasses down and filling them. James had made his way over and settled down at the table.

 

Tony took a few moments to eat a bit of his food, it wasn’t bad if you asked him, and took a drink of his whiskey. His lucky shot to himself to help him get through this. While he didn’t exactly have any stories about Bucky and Howard, he had stories of Howard in general or with Steve. So he shared those instead. While they didn’t directly link the old Bucky Barnes and the James Barnes sitting in front of him, it was worth a shot. Maybe the personality traits would stand out. During his rambling, Tony decided he was going to make a goal for himself. He was going to help James get his memories back through all the stories he was ever told. He mentally thanked Aunt Peggy for that one.

 

* * *

 

It had been a week since James arrived and thus far he kept to himself mostly. He would appear for meals and then would disappear back to his room again soon after. Tony was a little worried about it but he tried his best to be a good host despite that. There wasn’t much more he could do and he wasn’t going to press someone that he knew was suffering through a lot.

 

If there was anything he learned from his past experiences that pushing James too much would put him in trouble. Unlike with the other Avengers, his knowledge of James’ current state is small and he doesn’t know what will actually help in the end. So for once in his life, he was playing it a little safe. Damn if only the Avengers could witness this. They’d probably go into shock. While he certainly wasn’t trying to dance around James’ feelings, he wasn’t going to push to the point where James might snap. They were alone. If James tried to kill him, it wouldn’t end well. Easier to just behave.

 

“How’s James holding up, Jarvis?” Tony asked, not glancing away from his computer as he was working on some new developments for the Avenger’s team.

 

“Well he’s no longer pacing around in his room as he has been the past few days,” Jarvis replied. “He does seem to be relaxing more.”

 

“Well that’s a plus.”

 

“Sir, might I suggest you guys do an activity other than eating together?”

 

Tony tried his best not to snort with laughter. “Like what?”

 

“That’s up to you sir.”

 

Honestly, he knew Jarvis in a way was right but it wasn’t like he was the best at creating events to do with other people socially. His social interactions didn’t always go over well and were hardly simple. Plus anything really sociable was out in the real world and they were trying to keep a low profile. Which for him was hard unless he was locked in his home or if he was on the run.

 

“However, I suggest getting him away from being alone.”

 

Tony gave a heavy sigh and shifted away from his computer finally. “Alright you win. Now what on earth am I supposed to be suggesting we do?”

 

“Why not ask James what he’d like to do?”

 

Well that was a simple solution. So he pushed himself up and headed up to James’ bedroom. Once he got outside the door, he stopped for a moment and just stared at the door. Finally he convinced himself to knock on the door.

 

“James?”

 

The door opened suddenly after Tony’s words and James stood there in jeans and a tank top. It took everything Tony had not to stare at James’ muscles that were so clearly exposed. _Focus_. He just needed to focus.

 

“So… uhh…”

 

James raised a brow at Tony, watching the man struggle in front of him to find words. He wasn’t sure what exactly was happening so he was just watching quietly and waiting.

 

Tony felt like a complete idiot. How hard was it to ask to spend time together in a friendly manner? Though considering the current situation, apparently the answer was extremely difficult. “Want to come hangout in the lab with me?”

 

Well that didn’t come out exactly how Tony wanted nor did that leave James’ the choice of what he wanted to do. It was too late to back out now though. However he just hoped that this semi-awkward phase would just vanished. Although it was only awkward because he totally had a crush on James and so therefore he hadn’t exactly figured out how to just be a friend.

 

“Uh… sure,” James replied, giving a shrug.

 

“Maybe we can take a look into this arm of yours,” Tony commented, giving a small chuckle and trying his damn hardest to keep the mood light.

 

“Yeah right, Stark,” James retorted, a slight laugh slipping out much to Tony’s surprise. Well this was good sign, right?

 

“Why not? Maybe I can add in some cool features to it?” It was clear Tony was probably a little too excited to look at the man’s arm but he wasn’t one to pass up the chance to explore new tech. Or at least, tech that wasn’t created by him but was actually interesting. It was fascinating tech for Hydra and certainly up to par with his own tech. A fully functional metal arm, he just needed to see how that beauty was made.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Well, I don’t know yet because you haven’t let me look at it.” He gave a grin to James then pushed the door open into his lab freely. “Welcome to the lab. Don’t touch anything.”

 

It took Tony a minute to realize that James had stopped at the door and was clearly in awe of the tech that was currently surrounding them. “This… is amazing,” were the only words that he could seem to respond with. He wasn’t entirely sure why but he just seemed to really love all this stuff.

 

Tony grinned at the reaction. “I figured you’d like it. You used to love this kind of stuff,” he commented casually then realizing he sounded like someone who’d been friends with him all his life. That certainly wasn’t true. “Well… I’ve been told you really liked learning about tech and science.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, I loved that story. The night Steve actually succeeded being enlisted into the army. It was at Stark Expo,” he began, slipping into a chair and offering a chair to James now that the man had actually entered into the room itself. “According to stories you dragged Steve along for a double date. You were really interested in my father’s car he’d invented and the other tech that was there at the expo.”

 

“I don’t really remember this,” James admitted quietly, slipping into the chair offered to him.

 

“Just because you can’t now doesn’t mean you won’t ever remember,” Tony commented with ease. “Here, how about I show you some photos from that expo and see if the imagines make a connection for you.”

 

It only took a moment for Tony to bring up the file of photos from the expo in question. The flying car with Howard standing next to it being the main photo he wanted to show James. He figured it would be the most memorable thing about the expo in general. While it wasn’t a super important memory, it had to be buried somewhere in James’ mind. Now he just had to bring it out.

 

“See, this is the car and that man… well that’s my father,” he explained, pointing to the photo in question. “You had been really excited about seeing a flying car and the idea that it could be possible one day.”

 

“How do you know all this?”

 

“Stories. It was a story I heard growing up. Steve had told a friend of yours back in the past about this day and they told it to me when I was young,” Tony admitted. Leaving out the part about how he was totally obsessed with Bucky Barnes and had an insane crush on him. Yeah that seemed like a better-left unsaid item.

 

James shifted and looked at the photo closely. For some reason it seemed to start looking a bit familiar. Though he still couldn’t entirely place the memory of that moment. He was starting to with that he could though.

 

“So, did the story say anything else about me?”

 

“You scolded Steve… which might I add, I’d love to see sometime,” Tony answered with a laugh. “That jerk doesn’t listen to anyone it seems.”

 

“No, he doesn’t,” James, responded with ease.

 

“I think you were about the only person that idiot considered listening to back then,” Tony commented, completely aware of the response James had given. It seemed like something might’ve been coming back to James and he wasn’t going to push it. He was just going to see where it got them from here.

 

“Most likely.”

 

Well that wasn’t what he’d hoped for. He kind of hoped that all the memories would’ve just suddenly rushed back to James. However that didn’t seem to be the case. Though he knew Steve must’ve been trying to do something of a similar method before dropping him off here. Clearly memories weren’t going to just come back with ease.

 

“Maybe you might even have that power now.”

 

“Yes, I do. But it’s because I’m like a kicked puppy in his mind and not because he respects me. He wants to make up for lost time so he does whatever he thinks will please me,” James explained quietly. “I’m so tired of being treated like I’m wounded. I just want to be… normal.”

 

The statement made Tony feel a little bad. It all made sense of course but even still. “Well then, normal James Barnes. Since cars seem to be of interest to you… how about we go look at mine. Maybe I’ll even let you touch work on them.”

 

Tony could swear he saw a smile peaking at James’ lips. It made him smile a bit in return as he led the way to where he stored all his cars. Sure it wasn’t going to be much but it’d be a start.

 

* * *

 

As the days past, James began spending everyday in the lab with Tony during all hours. They were almost always together except when they were asleep. Or well… when they attempted to sleep. Tony could feel his crush building up higher each day. James was so comfortable around him and he loved that. Tony had allowed James to do repair work on the cars that really need the love that he had been slacking on slightly.

 

“Alright, almost done,” James called from under the car they decided to give their attention to this afternoon. After another moment, James pushed himself out from under the car and pushed himself up. His face was covered in car oil, a look Tony was totally attracted to. “Should be good to go.”

 

“Great. How about some lunch then?” Tony suggested.

 

The two made there way upstairs and to the kitchen, taking a quick moment to both rinse their hands of oil before moving around the kitchen. Despite Tony’s debates, James always helped make the meals. He was happy for the help though since it was amazing when he didn’t burn everything during every meal.

 

They made sandwiches for lunch and Tony put on a pot of coffee. It was a quick prep and they settled themselves down at the bar once it was all done.

 

“Thanks for letting me work on the cars with you,” James said after what seemed like forever of silence. “It’s been fun.”

 

“Not a problem.”

 

_That’s all you’ve got to say in response_. Tony couldn’t believe he couldn’t think of anything better to say. It wasn’t like him. But that was the best he could do.

 

“Tony?”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“You said a friend of Steve’s told you stories. Did they tell you more then just what happened at that expo?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve heard loads of stories.”

 

“Do they only include Steve?”

 

Tony was surprised that James was showing any interest at all. He’d been trying his best to help James remember thus far. But he also didn’t want to have a _story time_ every meal unless that’s what James wanted.

 

“No, they include both of you actually.”

 

“Can I hear one?”

 

This was kind of a shock to Tony but at the same time he felt like a school kid who just heard that they get to tell their favorite story. He loved the stories of Bucky Barnes. He loved them so much they were the stories that he made Aunt Peggy tell the most.

 

“I’ll start with my personal favorite. It was just after an attack on one of Skull’s known Hydra bases. You, Steve, and the Commandos had gotten away safely yet again and when you got back someone finally realized that it was Christmas Eve. So apparently you and Dum Dum suggested that you guys all go and have a little celebration. Steve turned you down but you and Commandos went. There was lots of drinking and singing apparently. However one of the men in the bar made a remark about how Captain America was just an icon and a showboat. How Captain America wasn’t good for anything. You socked him straight in the face. The whole bar started fighting.

 

Someone managed to get out and got word to Steve. He had to go and pull you and the rest of the Commandos out of the bar. When you were all out, you shouted back into the bar ‘Merry Christmas jackass! Never insult my best friend again!’ and then proceeded to walk yourself back to the base.”

 

Tony laughed at the end and looked over at James with a small smile. “I know you’re probably thinking… how is that my _favorite_ story?” When he got a small nod in response he couldn’t help but let his smile grow a bit.

 

“It’s my favorite because when I first heard it I thought to myself. That punk. He’s the most faithful friend in the entire world and then ends a fight with ‘Merry Christmas jackass!’ It stuck with me from there.”

 

James gave a small breathy laugh.

 

“You don’t remember that happening, do you?”

 

“It sparked a few images here and there. But in all, not really.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Tony, a few stories won’t help me remember. It’s just not. I don’t think I’ll ever remember the past the way I should and even if I did, it wouldn’t change what I am now. I’ve got to become a new person and I’ve known that. I remember that Steve’s my friend. The detailed memories of my life, I doubt they’ll come to me again.”

 

The words stung as James said them out loud. It made him feel bad because he’d been trying so hard to help him remember. But he knew James was right.

 

“However, I like hearing your stories of my past,” James reassured with a weak smile. “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to hear it.”

 

With a swift movement, James was up and walking towards the stairs to leave Tony alone.

 

* * *

 

That evening dinner, James and Tony ate quietly before retreating to their rooms for the evening. It was rare for Tony to actually sleep. So instead he sat in his bed with a notebook and scribbled down some notes for the tech he had been neglecting the past few days.

 

Unlike most nights though, around 1am he heard a knock on his door.

 

“Jar?”

 

“James’ levels are elevated. I believe he’s just awoken from a nightmare.”

 

Tony quickly hopped out of bed. If there was anything he knew about the most, it was nightmares.  He opened the door and looked at James standing there, clearly shaken in front of him. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Can I come in?” he asked quietly.

 

“Yeah. Make yourself comfortable,” Tony replied.

 

James gave a nod and headed into the room, hearing Tony close the door behind him. He carefully sat himself on the edge of Tony’s bed.

 

“Did you want to talk?”

 

“No.”

 

Tony settled himself on his bed again and looked at James. While he understood nightmares, by no means was he capable of really helping comfort. Other than offering to talk about it, he was at a standstill. So he just sat there quietly. Being a presence for James until he was told how to help.

 

“Can you tell me a story?” James asked after a moment or two, shifting to look at Tony. “Something nice. Something… calming…”

 

“Sure,” Tony replied. It took him a moment or two but he soon pinpointed one that he thought might work. “This one takes place before the war. It was supposedly just before you ended up enlisting. It had been a particularly rough week for you and so you thought the best way to end it was to go out to do something fun. So you dragged Steve to this car show that you heard about. It wasn’t anything fancy. But you were so excited. You literally dragged Steve there, which I imagine was really easy when he was a tiny skinny boy.”

 

James let out a small laugh at the comment, clearly enjoying the story thus far despite it being about the shortest story of them all. That was good though. Tony was worried that maybe it’d be a bit to boring. After the laugh, James’ laid himself back on the bed and made himself more comfortable which was a surprise to Tony but he smiled anyways.

 

“When you guys got there, you literally took Steve to every single car that was on display. You would ramble on and on about how you thought the cars of the future would be. Asking Steve to just imagine what things could be accomplished in the future. Steve was very unimpressed but he followed you and listened because you were so dang happy just looking at cars. An awful week and a few cars was enough to perk you up. It amazed me how totally nerdy you were.”

 

James hummed and let his eyes close while he lied on the bed. Tony had caught himself staring at the man that was now lying on his bed. His hand itching to reach out and just brush it through that long hair.

 

“I’m clearly still nerdy. I love working with those cars,” he mumbled quietly. He opened his eyes slowly. God those blue eyes pierced into Tony’s soul and made him weak. “You really like the stories where I’m interested in cars or am sticking up for people.”

 

“That’s not true, I like every story I’ve ever heard of you. But of course I do like when someone takes as much of an interest in tech as I do.”

 

“Probably helps that I’m clueless as hell. I just blindly admire.”

 

“Nothing wrong with that.”

 

“’S’pose not.” James let his eyes slide close again then lying there for a few moments in silence before sitting up. “How do you cope?”

 

“Pardon?” Tony asked, shifting his head a bit.

 

“Steve told me you’ve had a rough couple of years… how do you cope with it?” James asked, shifting to look at him. “Those traumatic events…”

 

“I can’t say I entirely do,” Tony answered in a quiet response. He couldn’t like to James like that, not about something they shared so close. “I just… I try to keep going. It doesn’t go away… and it might never.”

 

“Great,” James mumbled before slipping off the bed and heading towards the door. “Sorry for bothering you so late at night.” Before Tony could even say another word James was gone.

 

* * *

 

It had been about two weeks since that night. A night that had been on Tony’s mind every day since then but the two never spoke of it. They did their daily thing and Tony shared more stories. It seemed to be easing James but even still, Tony was worried about the man. However the last thing he was expecting early on this Saturday morning was for this…

 

“Sir, James has discovered the room.”

 

Tony wasn’t expecting to hear those words spoken ever. That’s what he got for making the choice of keeping James out of the lab all morning. But he wasn’t even sure how to respond to the news. Part of him wanted James to see but the other part was terrified of the reaction he’d get.

 

Speechless, he headed up the stairs and towards the room he knew James was now in. Why hadn’t he prepped for this? Why hadn’t he thought about this more? When he got to the room, the door was wide open and James was standing in the middle of the room.

 

The room was covered in posters of the Howling Commandos, pictures of the Howling Commandos, some photos of Steve and Bucky, and several collectables. Tony’s favorite being the Bucky Bear he had sitting in a glass case on one of the tables. However he was _never_ going to admit that out loud.

 

“I see you found it,” Tony said quietly, hoping he wouldn’t startle James.

 

“W-Why is it all of me?” James turned to glance at Tony. “I-I was just Steve’s sidekick. Where are all the Captain America posters?

 

“They’re in storage somewhere. My dad gave me almost every collectable item possible. Most of Steve’s personal stuff has been returned to him or sits in the museum but the rest is in storage,” Tony answered the last question first. He was by no means ready to answer the first one. In fact, he was obligated to ignore it completely.

 

James was wondering the room now and slowly running his fingers across some of the items. He stopped in front of a box that has his name in a plate on it.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“Open it and find out.”

 

Tony knew what was in it but he wasn’t going to ruin the moment for James. Besides, he was just happy he avoided the first question. Though it was a matter of time before it came back to him. He couldn’t see James’ face but he could see the man’s fingers run across what was inside before lifting it out.

 

“My tags, how did you even get these?”

 

“My father came across them one day and put them in that box as an honor to you.  It was thought that it had come in with Steve’s belongings when they were obtained. Father was fond of keeping pretty much anything linked to Steve. He always hoped Steve would just be found or come back and he wanted to keep everything.”

 

James carefully set the tags down and turned to Tony for the first time since his arrival. All Tony could do was just stand there. It was if he was waiting for the freaking out to begin. It wasn’t happening though. Nothing. He was just being looked at.

 

“You never answered my question,” James pointed out. “Why all the stuff about me? Why would you keep this stuff? Why not give it to Steve? This stuff… it’s nothing of value.”

 

“That’s not true,” Tony replied, finally stepping into the room a bit. “James, your stuff is of value to me. You were my hero growing up. Not Steve Rogers. Why do you think I have so many stories about you?”

 

The words almost seemed to catch James off guard. It was like he’d never heard those words before. Honestly he probably hadn’t. If anyone ever called him a hero it was back in a time he couldn’t remember. To be honest his first reaction to this whole situation was to just run and hide. Hide away forever now that he’d admitted so much to James.

 

“Why me?”

 

“Because you were a dorky science lover but with a bit of sass and a great friend. All things I thought were great.” The answer was about as honest as it got without Tony bluntly saying ‘I had a major crush on you’. Well he still did to be honest.

 

“I’m sorry I’m not the man you admired back then,” James said quietly, shifting to turn away. “I’m sorry I can’t be him again.” He walked around the room again looking at all the things.

 

“James…” Tony whispered, shifting to follow James around the room. There was no time for him to be in shock over the statement. He needed to be the one to reassure right now, even if that meant making a fool of himself in the end. “You might not be who you were then but that doesn’t mean I don’t like the you I’m getting to know now. I never met that version of you and I never will. However, part of that version of you lives inside you. It’s just different now and you know what, I like who you are now just as much. You’re still a hero in my eyes.”

 

“You’re the only one who thinks so.”

 

“Then you can be my hero. Just ask Steve, I need someone to protect my ass in a fight and I’d pick you.”

 

James gave a small laugh. “You really think I’m a hero?”

 

“Yeah, I do James.”

 

“You can call me Bucky,” he whispered, a small smile crossing his lips. “I’m starting to feel more like myself. More like Bucky.”

 

Tony felt like a smiling idiot. He just helped make a broken man feel like himself again, it was a kind of joy Tony never expected to feel. “Yeah Bucky, I think you’re the best damn hero to ever exist.”

 

And that’s all it took before Tony found his lips against Bucky’s for the first time. It was exactly how Tony had ever pictured his first kiss to be with Bucky Barnes but however it felt way better than he could’ve dreamed it would. Soft and slow, nothing rushed. Unlike most of the kisses Tony ever had, he was glad this one was different. Bucky was different. This was someone he actually wanted to be with.

 

“Steve’s going to kill me,” Tony muttered when Bucky finally pulled away.

 

“Nah, he won’t. He wants me to be happy and you’ve made me happy,” Bucky replies with a small smile then resting his forehead against Tony’s. “Maybe you’re my hero too. I’ve damn well needed one.”

 

“I’m no hero… but I don’t mind helping you out,” Tony answered, grinning like a stupid idiot. Christ he felt like a school boy all over again.

 

“You should tell me a story of your past,” Bucky suggested quietly. “What was young Tony like?”

 

“Young Tony was a kid who went to sit with his aunt Peggy and asked her to tell him all sorts of stories about a man named James ‘Bucky’ Barnes,” Tony answered honestly. “And he spent his childhood inventing things. Brilliant from the start it seems.”

 

“And you think I was the nerdy one?”

 

“Shut up Barnes.”


End file.
